Survival Guide for the Ignorant
by Bravestargazer
Summary: A girl that just decides to tell her story... in the supernatural universe rated m to be safe...


**Hey guys… well this is something I had to do as a project so idk, I decided to post….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the supernatural universe**

Survival Guide for the Ignorant

I've been through a lot and seen too much for my age. All my life I have seen the world in a different way than most, while others live life blissfully unaware of the evil and death that surrounds them. My story starts a couple years back. I was only seven when the tragedy happened. I was up in my room busy with my head stuck in a book taking in the fantasy world within it. Oh the irony of that, reading about a fantasy world when in fact we do live in a fantasy world, but more on that later. As I continued to read there was blood curdling scream downstairs. My head whipped up from the book. The book was set aside as I ran out of my room. As I reached the bottom stairs I heard my mother scream. I ran to where the noise came from, the basement.

What I saw scarred me for the rest of my life. My father was on the floor bleeding from many bites, there were chunks of his skin missing. My eyes widened in fear and I turned to see a man hunched over my mother taking bites out of her. I screamed out in terror. The man turned towards me, his mouth covered in blood, veins bulging out of his forehead and a piece of skin hanging off his teeth. He grinned and moved towards me when the sound of a door being kicked in was heard. I quickly ran towards the kitchen when the monster grabbed me. His sunk his teeth into my neck and started to pull the skin off, I screamed in agony as the pain intensified as he went in for another bite. Suddenly I was dropped on the floor and my head cracked on the stone floor, blackness start to cloud my vision. The last thing I saw was, a man shoot the man and quickly dowse the body in gasoline, lighting the body on fire.

When I woke I was in a car and I had bandages on my neck. The man I saw before turned towards me.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" he said in a gruff voice.

I groaned in response. He laughed at my response. I looked at him and asked "What was that thing?"

"That was a rugarus. They are creatures that feed on human flesh. They start out human, but they will suddenly begin craving more. It's passed on through genes, a person who has this gene will eventually give into the urge to feed and will devour a human. It starts out with an increased hunger for all food that eventually changes into a craving for flesh." "What happened to my parents?" "I'm sorry but they were killed." He said sadly. I began to feel a crushing grief fill me. That was the day I was introduced into the dangerous and haunting fantasy world. To give you a better idea of the world I live in ill compare it to the human body. There are the red blood cells, those are regular people. Then there the viruses and bacteria that make the body sick, they are the monsters and things that go bump in the night. Just like viruses and bacteria there are different types of monsters. Vampires, shape shifters, werewolves, ghosts and others are like the bacteria; they are everywhere and are usually easily handled. Then there are the viruses, they are: demons, leviathans and so on, they, like viruses need a host to survive in the world. Now enter the white bloods cells that protect the body from those pathogens, those are hunters. Hunters are people who fight the invaders and keep the body in check. That's the world I live in; it's filled with nightmares around every corner. I myself am a hunter, but I only specialize in rugarus and demons. Similarly to the immune system we have two types of hunters like we have two types of immunities. The hunters that go after all types of monsters are like innate immunity. There are also hunters that specialize in certain supernatural beings like adaptive immunity does. When working with demons you have to be especially careful. I, like my partner Nico, have a tattoo that has a symbol that keeps demons from possessing my body. The tattoo in a way works like a vaccination; it helps the body fight the invader. In this line of work we see a lot of good people die because of their ignorance to what could harm them. It's like a person having HIV or AIDS, they are put in weak state where something simple can kill or harm them severely. The best things to have with you are salt, holy water, knife, and silver. Those pretty much cover the basics. Be cautious of everyone and never let your guard down. They can be anyone and they are everywhere. We live in a world that's not exactly kind to those who are weak. This is a warning to you, take what I have told you and use it to protect yourself. It's not much what I've told you but it's enough. Hunters won't always be there to protect you like they were to protect me. Don't let yourself become a monsters next meal. 


End file.
